


Allegiances

by NakomiTheWolf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakomiTheWolf/pseuds/NakomiTheWolf
Summary: To keep track in my story "To Take Wing"





	1. Shadowclan

**Author's Note:**

> To keep track in my story "To Take Wing"

**Leader** :

| 

**Shadowclan**

**Eaglestar—** dark russet tom with amber eyes.  
  
---|---  
  
**Deputy** :

| 

~~**Neetletooth—** dark grey she-cat with white mask.~~

**Larktail—** brown tabby tom with black tail and throat

**Apprentice, Cloudpaw**  
  
**Medicine Cat(s)** :

| 

**Minnowtail—** calico she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Pinkpaw**  
  
**Warriors:**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

| 

**Flamewhisker—** large ginger tom

**~~Badgereye—~~** ~~brown and black speckled she-cat~~

  
**Cloudjumper—** long haired white tom

**Apprentice, Leafpaw**

  
**Brindlepelt—** grey tom with darker flecks

  
**Foxear—** Red-brown she-cat with large ears

 

**Hailwhisper—** grey she-cat with slick fur and blue eyes

**Apprentice, Hawkpaw**  
  
**Mossyfoot—** light brown tabby she-cat with darker brown socks

  
**Sparrowflight—** light grey tom with amber eyes

  
**Dewsong—** black and white speckled she-cat

**Apprentice, Thrushpaw**

  
**Mumbleberry—** small dark brown tom

 

  **Tadpolesplash—** small black she-cat with yellow eyes

  
**Slateclaw—** blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

  **Apprentice, Lilypaw**

**Milkshine—** sleek furred white she-cat

 

**Boragepool—** calico she-cat with green eyes

 

  **Shallowstream** —stocky dark brown tom  with white sploshes with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Mothpaw**

 

  **Shineclaw—** small light grey tom

 

  **Willowpelt** —brown tabby she-cat

   
  
**Apprentices:**

| 

**Lilypaw—** white and grey speckled she-cat

**Cloudpaw—** black and white spotted tom

**Mothpaw—** pale tortoiseshell she-cat with split face and bi colored eyes  

**Hawkpaw—** dark brown tabby she-cat

**Leafpaw—** light brown tabby tom

**Thrushpaw—** ginger tabby tom

**Pinkpaw—** white she-cat with pink eyes  
  
**Queens** :

| 

   
  
**Elders** :

| 

**Mouseleap—** mangry brown tom

**Morningleaf—** small grey she-cat with green eyes


	2. Thunderclan

**Leader** :

| 

**Thunderclan**

**Ryestar—** off-white she-cat with dark grey mask  
  
---|---  
  
**Deputy** :

| 

**Mallowfall—** greying brown tabby tom  
  
**Medicine Cat(s)** **:**

| 

**Mossynose—** white tom-with black patches and speckled nose

**Apprentice, Olivepaw**  
  
**Warriors:**

 

 

  

 

 

  **Apprentices:**

| 

**Shadestripe—** dark grey tom with darker stripe down back

**Kinkpelt—** mangy, long-furred ginger tom with green eyes

  
**Marshberry—** White she-cat with brown paws and chest

  
**Snowsplash—** blue-grey and white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Timberpaw**

  
**Sedgetooth—** brown tabby tom with green eyes

  
**Thistletooth—** spiky-furred black and grey speckled she-cat

  
**Tinycloud—** small thick-furred light grey and brown tom

  
**Applethroat—** mottled brown she-cat with red throat and blue eyes

  
~~**Adderclaw—** white and brown she-cat~~

  
**Swiftstep—** small black tom

**Apprentice, Pinepaw**

  
**Berryfur—** pale-ginger tom with white paws and chest

  
~~**Heatherpelt—** light brown tabby tom~~  
  
**Poppysong—** blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

 

**Pinepaw** —brown tabby tom

 

**Timberpaw—** russet-furred she-cat

 

**Olivepaw** —pale-grey she-cat with green eyes  
  
**Queens** :

| 

**Mintnose** —small blue-grey she-cat with spotted nose.  
  
**Elders** :

| 

 

**Briarheart—** small dark brown tabby she-cat

**Fuzzytail—** thick-furred tom with long tail  
  
 


	3. Riverclan

**Leader:**

| 

**Timberstar—** large dark-brown speckled tom  
  
---|---  
  
**Deputy** :

| 

**Paleheart** —cream she-cat with white chest and paws  
  
**Medicine Cat(s)** **:**

| 

**Dovestep—** small, grey speckled she-cat  
  
**Warriors:**

| 

**Wasptail** —grey-and-white tom

  
**Pearheart—** light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

**Apprentice,Snowpaw**

  
**Cherrypelt** —thin tortoiseshell-and-white tom

  
**Petalcloud** —pale-grey and white she-cat

  
**Kinkear—** long-furred dark grey tom

**Apprentice,Yellowpaw**

  
**Smokefur** —dark grey tom with blue eyes

  
**Honeypelt** —ginger tabby tom

  
**Mudtuft—** light brown she-cat with darker paws

**Cinderberry** —smoky-dark grey she-cat

**Apprentice,Patchpaw**

   
  
**Apprentices:**

| 

**Snowpaw** —pale-grey, almost white tom with yellow eyes

**Yellowpaw** —pale-orange she-cat

**Patchpaw** —black-and-white spotted tom  
  
**Queens:**

| 

**Mossheart—** small black-and-white she-cat mother to Tinykit(small tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit), Morningkit(light brown-and-white she-kit), and Leapordkit(burly, light grey tom with darker flekcs).  
  
**Elders** :

| 

**Dawnstripe** —Light grey she-cat with darker stripe down back

**Blizzardfur** —light grey and white tom with matted fur

 

**Lionclaw—** fluffy, golden tom  
  
 


	4. Windlcan

**Leader** :

| 

**Goldenstar—** ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes  
  
---|---  
  
**Deputy** :

| 

**Shrewtail—** dark brown and white tom

**Apprentice,Haypaw**  
  
**Medicine Cat(s)** **:**

| 

**Heatherwhisker—** pale-ginger and white she-cat

**Apprentice, Downleap—** light brown-and-white speckled she-cat  
  
**Warriors:**

| 

**Greenclaw—** large black tom with leaf-green eyes

**Dawnflower—** light brown she-cat

**Dapplefeather—** light brown she-cat with darker flecks

**Fawnpelt—** dark brown tom with white flecks and belly

**Splashleaf—** blue-grey tom with white paws and tail-tip

**Apprentice,Sandypaw**

**Harespring—** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with two black toes of right forepaw

**Maggotfang—** dark brown tom with single large fang

**Twigtail—** pale brown-speckled white she-cat with long thin tail

**Ryefur—** russet she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice,Flypaw**

**Echofrost—** silver and white tom with blue eyes

**Fallowbelly—** dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deadjaw—** black she-cat with lighter flecks, partially numb on left side of jaw

**Apprentice,Bouncepaw**  
  
**Apprentices:**

| 

**Bouncepaw** —small dark grey tom

**Sandypaw** —ginger-and-white speckled she-cat

**Haypaw** —ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

 

**Flypaw—** black-and-white tom with short tail  
  
**Queens** :  
  
**Elders** :

| 

**Specklefur** —pale brown speckled she-cat

**Buzzardleap** —lithe brown tom with long legs  
  
 


End file.
